


Devil with the Golden Eyes

by UnfinishedProject



Series: Hot Nights in a Cold Castle [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Marking, Open Relationships, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Sort of Spite-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: The last moments of bliss before the end; a break-up taking a turn before becoming final.





	Devil with the Golden Eyes

She was curious as to why the witcher wanted to speak with her; most of the time she was invited to either of their quarters it meant they wanted to lay with her and not talk. But this time he was very clear about his intentions yet not his reasons. She hurried up the stairs, not wanting to make him wait; even if what she was to be told was unpleasant. She hesitated for a moment outside the door but it opened up the moment she stopped; probably she was walking loud enough for him to pick it up even if he didn't want to.  
"Geralt. What's so important you wouldn't even want a round of vodka first?" Whenever one of them came home, they followed a routine of long time; talking with Vesemir and then drinking away the little of feelings they had. She tried to read his face but it was almost impossible; only slight uncertainty shown through his golden eyes.  
"I think I have someone now. You don't need to come around to me."  
"It's okay, you weren't my favourite partner anyway~" She took the grotesque breakup lightly; after all she wasn't truly committed to any of them, it was just a means to an end for each involved. If anything, she was happy that he had someone; witcher relationships hardly lasted long. She was ready to leave, her hand resting on the handle of his door when his question stopped her.  
"I wasn't? And how could that be?" His voice was a low growl but still a sneer, coming from too close to her ear as an arm wrapped around her from behind; soon his whole body pressing against her. She wiggled in his hold as he pressed kisses along her neck; his beard, as always, pricking and tickling her sensitive skin. She wanted to stop him, she should've; yet the only word she uttered was his name, caught somewhere between a moan and a scream when he bit down on her neck. She knew it would leave a mark, even if now he soothed the burning of it with kisses; their bites always left marks, each of them having their preferred spots.  
Her fingers sunk into the silvery locks the moment she was allowed to turn around, pulling him into a hungry kiss; it was too long ago he set out from the castle. He returned the kiss with the same ferocity, their motions familiar and in sync; it was almost like a reflex. She pulled back from his lips but she still clung to him; her face flushed while he remained as pale as ever. A hand came loose from his hair, gently tracing the scars across his face in the moment of tranquillity; once he was done taking in what a mess she was, he would continue to kiss and touch.  
They reached for the other's shirt in the same moment, her hands falling back with a soft chuckle; letting him pull off her clothes before doing the same with his own. She hissed, nails digging into his shoulders when her head hit the door; he was getting careless the more heated things became. She caught a glimpse of his eyes as she leant up for another kiss that would leave her breathless and her lips bruised; the pair of golds that once regarded her without interest were now aflame with desire. Her eyes were closed but the witcher didn't need to read in them to know how she felt; the sounds she made were enough already.  
"Geralt~" He responded with a growl of her name to her moan; his lips pressing against her neck just under her ear. Her head tilted to the side, giving him better access; the discomfort of his beard long forgotten. She exhaled sharply once his hands finally moved from her hips, pinning her against the door; now kneading her breasts. She could do little else than to hold onto him, finding herself at the mercy of his kisses and touch; her nipples becoming sore from the torturous rubs.  
She leant into his body more, claiming his lips once again; attempting to regain a sliver of control. He let her, his touch leaving her body for a few seconds; just enough to make her whine softly. He touched his fingers to her hips, pulling back almost instantly; he admitted long ago that he enjoyed teasing her when she became selfish. Her kiss was rough, not punishing the witcher as much she'd like; but it was enough to urge him on. His hands returned to her body, grasping the back of her thighs and gathering her up in his arms. She was certain it wouldn't be long before he lost control but Geralt had the tendency to be smug, mean even, at the worst times; or maybe it was his hurt pride.  
"I'm still not your favourite?" She stiffened, unable to utter any sound for a split second; his fingers delving into her core. She replied with an ambiguous hum; her sly smile quickly fading from her lips as his motions continued. His lips enveloped a nipple when her back arched, pushing them closer; the ache dulling at last. Her fingers combed through his hair softer this time, smiling fondly as the memory of their first time came back to her; they were younger but it was almost the same, teasing and pleasing balanced- or maybe _neutral_ ; a witcher's preference.  
She lost track of time, uncertain how long she was staring at him while her body reacted to his attention on its own. She caught his lips in another fiery kiss as she was lowered onto the bed; shivering when cold air hit her, his body no longer offering warmth and closeness. Her nails dug into his skin, grasping his forearms; he, too, eager to fuck her. His hands didn't restrain her hips for long; their bodies once again moving in harmony.  
"You're holding back." Normally, she'd have trouble keeping up with his pace after a while and the bed often creaked as if it was to collapse under them; but now the only noise was the sound of skin on skin and her pants. Her eyes opened, wishing she didn't; he was the most infuriating with that damn satisfied smirk.  
"I'm not your favourite, am I?"  
"No, you're an ass, Geralt." She rolled her eyes but pushed herself up in the bed to capture his lips in a kiss; he was aware what she liked in each of them- and if she wanted to be honest, he wasn't quite delivering on that. She fell back against the pillows, pulling the male with herself; their lips locked in a series of rough, biting kisses. His hand slid between their bodies, rolling his thumb over her clit; her nails adding scratches to the numerous scars on his back. The following gasp, as he kept going, left her vulnerable to any attempt to deepen their kisses; though it was welcome like the increase of his pace. He was raw and she knew it will be painful in the morning; it never got better as the witcher always became harsher when she grew used to the intensity of his desire.  
His hands returned to her hips briefly, pulling her firmly against his hips; his thrusts quick and needy, only pertaining a semblance of rhythm. The sheets were bundled up in her fists, holding onto that instead of his body; a sigh breaking from her parted lips. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach, growing hotter and hotter as he slammed into her until the tension exploded into a million ripples of pleasure. Her words of praise and swearing incomprehensible among their ragged breath and the sound of skin on skin; his climax soon reaching its tip as her own was drawn out.  
Still entangled in each others arms, they only toppled to the side; his arm around her waist and the hand roughly knotted into her hair pulling her body close. Their lips only met in a chaste kiss before she pushed at his chest; a frown replacing the blissful smile. She sat up, showing her back to him though she didn't shake off his arms from her body.  
"This was a mistake. You said you have someone." A pang of guilt shadowed over her satisfaction; again believing they should've stopped after the first kiss. It happened though and it was late for those thoughts; she'll forget in the arms of the other two. Her name left his lips as a quiet plea but she was already gathering up her clothes; not even sparing a glance at him. "And don't come with your witcher inability to feel, Geralt. We both know that's a lie. And behave in the future."  
Dressed, she pressed a kiss to his cheek; pulling back before he could grasp her hand and give reason for even more regrets.


End file.
